


IDGAF

by christarennerston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Flash Fiction & Vignettes, Gen, General fiction, Literature, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs help with something Tony said, he comes to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	IDGAF

**Author's Note:**

> I know, uber short, but this was from when I was starting to write. Don't judge me

Steve walked through the building and up the stairs to your apartment. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of something Tony had said. He would have asked him, but he knew it would start something.

You heard knocking at your door and opened it to show Steve with a piece of paper in his hand. "Hey, Rogers, what's up?" You left the door open for him to come in as you went into the living room.

The door clicked closed quietly behind him before he walked over towards you and held out the paper. "Since you've been kind enough to help me so far with the new lingo, I thought you might know what this is. Tony said it earlier and I didn't know what it meant so I wrote it down."

You took the paper and looked at the abbreviation. "Why didn't you ask Tony?" Steve gave you an incredulous look that made you laugh. "OK, I see your point. It stands for I Don't Give A Fuck."

Steve's eyes widened at the last word, still not used to women being so open with language. "Sorry I asked." You smiled at him one last time before he changed the subject.


End file.
